


You can’t change the past

by Fried-chicken (Lemonbars)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Fried-chicken
Summary: Chloe reflects on the friends she’s lost.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	You can’t change the past

“So when are you going to stop punishing yourself?”

“What?”

Becca reaches over her shoulder, & pinches Chloe’s cheek, flashing her a big hearty smile. “Look, Everyones done some stupid shit in the past they’re not proud of. I mean just at me!” She points to herself. Chloe laughs her.“Maybe,” Becca says in a softer voice. “Instead of punishing yourself, you ought to do yourself a favor and move on with your life.”

“I don’t want to.”

“And why not?” 

Chloe lets out a sigh, She hated saying the obvious. “Because, every time I think about what I did, I can’t help thinking what I could’ve done differently. If I didn’t say those horrible things to her and acted the way I did maybe we could’ve still be friends.”

“Friends don’t talk to you like that.”

“I know but what choice do I have? It’s not like I have a lot to begin with.”

“You have me.” Becca smirks.

“You’re just going that to make me feel better.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Ugh why are you like this?”

“Because I love you.”

Chloe groans. “Yeah, I know.” Smiling, she turned to faced Becca and held out her hand. “Come on, it’s getting late. Let’s go home.”


End file.
